Magic Lies Within the Heart
by Ms. sweetie
Summary: This is the continued life of Harry Potter's children from Albus Potter's point of view. Watch as Albus grows up at Hogwarts, learning magic and finding his way just like his father.
1. Chapter 1

Magic Lies Within the Heart

Harry Potter Continued…..

Chapter 1: Albus Potter arrives

I guess you can say I'm famous too. I'm Harry Potter's son, Albus. Living in the heart of London by my Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione and their two kids. I'll be eleven soon… and that means I can go to Hogwarts with my brother James. My dad says the kids might be mean to me because I'm his son. Actually, he says the Slytherins will be mean. I hope I'm not placed in that house. Everyone in that house is just mean and evil. But mum says if I do get placed with the Slytherins, I'll be a great addition. My younger sister is one year younger than me so she'll have to wait another year or so. I have to go now, my mum is calling me. She's saying I have mail!

-Albus

I shut my notebook and hide it under my pillow before hopping off my bunk bed and out of me and James' room. I bound down the wooden steps of our cottage and into the kitchen below where my mother and father are waiting for me with a white letter in hand. I beam up at them, my blue eyes hidden beneath my shaggy brown mop. Mum pushes it off my eyes and hands me the letter, a small smile on her face. Dad wraps his arms around her waist and watches me intently. I look at the red stamp, marked with the crest of Hogwarts. I tear it off and read through the letter, a smile forming as I read that I have been accepted.

"So?" My father's deep voice asks.

"I got in." I say breathlessly. My mother and father exchange glances and call Lily, James and Teddy down from their rooms. Teddy emerges at the bottom of the stairs, his bright pink hair even brighter than normal. He was a year older than me as well but he wasn't exactly mature for his age. He got that from his mother, Tonks. She and Teddy's father died in the war against Voldemort and so Teddy was left to my dad to take care of. He beams at me as he notices the letter and plops onto a dining chair. Lily and James come down the stairs, whispering to each other. Lily sees the letter first and her warm chocolate brown eyes look expectantly over at mum. She and mum have always had a special connection. Then James sees the letter and dashes over, snatching it from my hands. He reads through it quickly and then sets it on the table, a big wide grin on his face. He gives me a knuckle sandwich and then asks dad.

"So, are we going to Diagon Alley?" Dad nods and grabs his overcoat before handing us ours.

"It'll be quite chilly out there, wrap up nice and warm." Mum says, placing Lily's coat on. We all bundle up in our coats and dad grabs our hands, along with mum's. I shut my eyes tight and we disapparate. The next thing I know, we're in Diagon Alley, hundreds of witches and wizards shuffling around in the crowds, carrying bags of stuff found in the shops. Dad leads the way to Eeylops Owl Emporium where we can get me an owl of my own. I choose the prettiest one there; a midnight black owl with dazzling emerald green eyes. I name it Fred after my uncle Fred who died in the war. My mum carries the black barred cage while James leads me over to Ollivander's wand shop. Unfortunately, Ollivander died last year after getting a terrible cold from camping with the centaurs in the Forbidden Forest. So now the store was being run by Cho Chang's husband, Remulus. He went to the all-boys school, Durmstrang but is a muggle born. Dad was pleased to see his old friend Cho, although James suspects she wasn't just an old friend. Mum didn't look too happy and excused herself from the store, taking Lily with her. It took four tries before finally finding the right wand. It was 13 inch with unicorn hair. Once we walked out of the store, I was greeted by Rose and Uncle Ron and aunt Hermione. They notice I'm holding my new wand and realize I have been accepted.

"Oh Albus! I'm so proud of you." Hermione whisks me up in her arms and gives me a gentle kiss on the cheek. I blush, embarrassed and Ron makes her put me down.

"Darling, you're embarrassing him!" He whispers before patting me on the back. Teddy approaches Rose and they begin discussing quietly about how they hope Professor Slughorn doesn't throw another bash like last year. Finally, after getting everyone's books and robes, dad buys me the newest broomstick, the Sonic Boom 2001. Dad said he once had the Firebolt, but they've made two new models since then. The Sonic Boom 2000 and now the Sonic Boom 2001. He was hoping for me to uphold the family tradition by becoming a seeker since James couldn't exactly manage to stay on his broom. Then, my family and my aunt and uncle and cousins travelled to The Three Broomsticks to get Butter Beer and Fire Whiskeys.

"So Albus, are you nervous about starting school tomorrow?" Ron asks me before taking a long sip of his drink. I nod shyly, looking down at the old wooden table, scratching it with my fingernail.

"Yea, I was too. But then I met your dad here and we became the best of pals. Then we met your aunt, and boy did I hate her. But then we became friends too." Hermione glares at him behind her glass and I can see Uncle Ron go silent. I chuckle to myself and dad looks at me with a smile.

"Albus, you don't need to be worried. Luna and Rolf's kids will be there. And so will Hannah and Neville's kid Audrey. And so will James and Rose. You don't need to be worried." He reassures me, resting a hand on my arm. I look up at him, my brows furrowed.

"But what if I get placed in Slytherin?" I ask quietly. Mum speaks up and tucks her ginger hair behind her ear.

"Remember what I told you? You'll be a great addition. But you need not worry. James and Rose have both been placed in Gryffindor. The sorting hat will place you in the house you are most suited for, and that your siblings have been placed in. You'll be fine sweetheart." She looks over at James who's making bubbles in his butter beer. Yep, that's James for you. Such an honor to this family. We pay for our drinks and say our goodbyes to the Weasley family before making our departure. Once we get home, dad and mum help me pack up my trunk, telling me to bring lots of parchment and at least three bottles of ink. I finish packing my sweaters and scarves that grandma knitted for me. Mum also makes me pack my notebook saying it might be helpful to write every once in a while. I shut my trunk after placing my wand in an inside pocket along with my socks. I grab Fred's cage and put it next to my trunk before brushing my teeth and changing into my pajamas. Mum and dad come and say goodnight to me and James before closing the door and bidding goodnight to Lily and Teddy who get their own separate rooms. I soon fall asleep, dreaming about the sorting tomorrow night once I arrive at Hogwarts. It was also my birthday tomorrow and mum promised to make me a cake before I left.

I wake up to the sound of tea brewing downstairs and the soft shuffle of dad's slippers as he greets mum with a kiss on the cheek. Twelve years later and they still are madly in love. I smile to myself as I push back the covers. James, of course, is still sleeping. His short raven colored hair is buried under his sheets, soft snores emitting from under the covers. I walk out of our room and down the hall to Lily's room where her door is ajar and she sits inside on her old wooden rocking chair, her ginger hair hanging out of her ponytail as she rocks her doll back and forth. She looks up at me and smiles sweetly before pretending to feed the baby some milk in a bottle. I walk down the stairs and wave at mom and dad before taking a seat next to Teddy. Mum pours me some cereal and milk and tells me to eat up before we leave. I slurp my cereal quietly and then hustle up the stairs and into my room where James is getting dressed.

"Hurry up little brother, the train leaves in an hour.'' He pats my head and exits the room swiftly in his grey sweater and jeans. I pull on my blue and black plaid collared shirt and dark jeans before brushing out my hair and pulling on my black sneakers. I brush my teeth quickly and dash down the stairs to see everyone waiting for me, mum holding a big cake with 11 candles all lit. Four presents lay on the table, all wrapped with bows on top. They sing Happy Birthday and then mum tells me to blow out the candles. I blow and hard as I can and the lights disappear, one after the other. I smile and Lily hands me her present, a small box with a red bow. I open the box slowly and see her favorite book, The Tales of Beedle the Bard. I hug her gently before opening James' gift. It was an unopened box of extendable ears from Uncle George's joke shop. And a tiny vile of a love potion. I look up at James who winks at me with a sly smile on his face. I roll my crystal blue eyes and look at Teddy who is handing me a gift. His wrapping skills weren't the best but it was the gift I cared about. I tore through the three layers of wrapping to find a book filled with pages of pictures of everyone. Tonks, Lupin, Uncle Fred and Uncle George, Grandma and Grandpa Weasley, Hermione and Ron, Lily, and mum and dad. Even a few of Grandma and Grandpa Potter before they were killed. I looked up at Teddy who had folded his hands nervously and his hair had turned a deep shade of blue. I had discovered a few years ago that it meant that he was sad. I smiled at him.

'Thank you Teddy. I love it." He looks up at me and his hair turns a scorching red. Finally, mum and dad hand me their present. I was the most excited about this one. I notice a piece of parchment and look curiously up at dad.

"I'll explain it later when we're alone." He ushers for me to finish. I also notice a golden snitch and smile.

"The first one I ever caught." Dad says proudly. Then I see a rose petal. I touch the soft pink surface and it turns into a journal with a lock and key. Must be from mum.

"Thank you all for my presents. I love them." I smile and mum cuts pieces of the cake for everyone. I polish mine off first and dad brings me into the living room.

"Hand me the paper." I give it to him and watch curiously. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He whispers and the paper begins to unfold, ink showing up. "This is a marauders map. It will show you any and everything at Hogwarts. Even a few secret passages to help you get away from that old man, Filch." He smiles and taps the paper with his wand. "Mischief managed." My eyes widen as the ink disappears and it becomes blank parchment again. "Don't forget to say that or else anyone can see what's on this map." He hands me the parchment and I shove it into my pockets. "Here." He hands me a brown pouch filled with gold. "Use it on the train and when you go to Hogsmeade. They're letting first years go now." I hug my dad happily.

"Hurry Albus! We're going to miss your train." Mum yells and we rush out of the room, my new gold and map safely in my pocket.

"Wait! Albus come here." I walk back over to dad who has a blanket in his hands. "Put this in your trunk, okay? And don't look at it until you get to Hogwarts and you are alone." I nod and we walk out the door, dad carrying my trunk. I put all my new gifts into the trunk along with the blanket and map and close tight before we drive off to the station. We meet the Weasley family there and James walks eagerly over to Rose and Hugo, who is also Lily's age. Hermione greets me with a kiss on the cheek.

"Happy birthday!" She hugs me and gives me a bright smile before turning to mom. She and mum begin talking about how Australia was. Hermione had travelled there a few months ago and had recovered her parents of the charm she had placed on them to keep them safe. Dad winks at me as we run through the wall together, showing up on the other side where platform 9 ¾ waits. I hear the chime of the engines and everyone slowly appears from the wall after us. Uncle Ron hugs me tightly and Aunt Hermione gives me a hug and kisses me before letting me go to my parents. I spot Scorpio across the way with his dad Draco and his mom. I hug Lily and kiss her on the cheek, her sweet face making me feel sad.

"I'll miss you." She whispers and hugs me again before mom grabs me tightly.

"I know you told me not to make a scene but I'm going to miss you. We're going to grandma's house for Christmas, okay?" She reminds me before kissing me on my forehead and letting dad hug me.

"Don't worry about the sorting. You'll be fine. I love you, and send us lots of letters." He looks me in the eye before nudging me gently towards to train doors. Everyone waves goodbye and I return the gesture before boarding with James, Rose and Teddy. I sit down in a compartment and my head hangs. A young girl walks in with caramel brown hair and fair skin. Her eyes are a light green and she looks just as nervous as me.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She asks shyly and I shrug.

"Sure…" I watch as she sits across from me. "I'm Albus by the way." I smile and she looks up, her green eyes wide.

"I'm Aurora Wood." I smile at her name and another kid walks in, light blonde hair and big blue eyes.

"Oh, umm. I didn't know there were more people. I'll go find a different place.'' He says quickly shutting the door.

"No, it's okay. You can sit by me." I stop him and he walks in shyly and sits near me.

"I'm, uhh. Jacob Finnigan." He stutters quietly.

"I'm Albus."

"I'm Aurora." I look over at Aurora who is folding her hands in her lap. She was the daughter of Oliver Wood and Katie Bell. And Jacob was the son of Seamus Finnigan, an old friend of my dad's, and a witch from Beauxbatton's school for girls in France. The old lady comes by with her candy trolley and asks what we want.

"I'll have some chocolate frogs, the licorice, the jellybeans, and gerbils." I order for everyone and she hands me my candy in exchange for 3 galleons. I hand Aurora and Jacob some of each and we dig in, chewing and talking about school. I was so excited to have made two new friends my age that I didn't even notice we were almost there.

"Oh, look! I can see the castle." Aurora exclaims, her green eyes gazing out at the black lake and the shimmering lights of the castle. We hurry up and change into our robes before the train halts to a stop and we exit the Hogwarts Express. The castle was unlike anything I'd imagined. Dad had told me so many stories about it…. But seeing it in real life was so much better. Hagrid gathers all the first years and we hop into the boats, and they carry us to the other side of the lake to the castle. We are all led through the big wooden doors and up the stairwell where McGonagall is standing, in her emerald green robes and pointy hat with the feather.

"Welcome students. Before you enter the Great Hall, you must be sorted into your houses. Please wait here while I prepare the rest of the students." She excuses herself and enters the Great Hall, shutting the door behind her. The students erupt into a large mass of whispers. A few stare at me but I know the reason. My dad told me this would happen because he's Harry Potter. McGonagall emerges from the Great Hall and begins to tell us the rules.

"You children should know that Hogwarts went through tremendous recovery after the Great War. Now things aren't as strict because Voldemort is gone. But we still have rules. You should treat your houses like family. Hogwarts is your home for the next seven years. Any rule breaking and you shall loose points. Good behavior and you will win points. The house with the most points wins the house cup. The houses here are: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Let the sorting begin." She smiles and the doors open, revealing the Great Hall. Four long tables are placed, one for each house. The ceiling is made to look like the night sky, the candles floating above us, illuminating the entire dining hall. Torches line the walls and at the front, the teachers sit. McGonagall became the headmaster of the school but still teaches transfiguration. The teachers are all smiling at us, their hands folded on the table. McGonagall pulls out a list of the first year names and begins calling them out.

"Aurora Wood?" Aurora steps up and sits on the stool, her face nervous. The hat gets placed on her head and it awakens.

"Hmmmm. Good mind, bravery, kindness…" It pauses and Aurora blushes. "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table cheers and she smiles and she walks over and sits down by Rose.

"Audrey Longbottom!" Neville's daughter, a small brown haired girl who doesn't make eye contact shuffles up to the chair and the hat is placed on her head.

"Ahh! Longbottom, I see. Gryffindor." She smiles at her father and waddles over to the table.

"Jacob Finnigan." Jacob and I exchange glances and he walks over nervously. The hat is hardly on his head before it says, "Gryffindor." A few more kids are called including Luna's kids Lorcan and Lysander who are both placed in Ravenclaw. Then Scorpio is called and of course he gets placed in Slytherin along with Jennifer Hastings and Cyrus Patton. A few are placed in Hufflepuff and then I'm called.

"Albus Potter." I walk up slowly and sit on the stool, my hands shaking.

"Another Potter, I see. A good mind, lots of courage. Just like your father. Gryffindor!" I sigh, relieved, and walk over to sit next to Aurora and Jacob, across from James and Teddy who are beaming at me. The last few kids are sorted and then the feast begins. The food magically appears on the table and I scoop up mashed potatoes and some chicken. My goblet is filled with water although the older students are allowed wine during feasts only. Afterwards, our house prefects Jordan Castor and Ryan Grey lead us up to the seventh floor in the east wing. We were introduced to the Fat Lady portrait and our password is: bouillabaisse patronus. The door swings open once Jordan says the password. Inside is the common room. A round room with stairwells on either side leading up to the dormitories. The common room is filled with red and gold furniture, plump chairs and pillows and a roaring fire.

"Up the stairwell to the left is the boy's dormitories, the same for the girls to the right." Ryan explains and the first years begin to disperse, taking seats on the chairs and couches and beginning to discuss with another. I find Jacob and we walk up the stairs to our dorms, our trunks already laid out for us. Each bed is a large four poster bed. Next to each bed is a brown wooden desk with a quill, parchment and a bottle of ink already set out. At the foot of every bed is our trunks which have our Gryffindor wear set out on the lid. Jacob and I exchange glances and we hop onto our assigned beds, right next to each other. Slowly, the boys and girls begin to climb into bed, and eventually the lights are turned out and soft snores are heard. But I lay awake, wondering how my parents are. I get up and sit on the next to the window by my bed, looking out at the school grounds. I open Fred's cage and write a letter to mum and dad explaining my first day. I seal it in an envelope and send Fred on his way. I climb back into my bed and soon fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: A first for everything

Chapter 2: A first for everything

I wake up in a new bed, in a whole new place. I change into my pants, grey Gryffindor sweater and my robes. I tuck my wand in my pants pocket and brush my hair and teeth before heading down the stairs to the common room to see Aurora and Jacob talking. Of course she'd like Jacob and not me. I sigh and walk over to them slowly, trying to hear what they are saying. Unfortunately, Aurora notices me and beams brightly at me, standing up and rushing over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Albus!" She squeals and releases. "How'd you sleep." I widen my eyes taken aback.

"Good… how did you guys sleep?" I ask, tucking my hands in my pockets.

"Pretty good." She comments, twirling a strand of brown hair in her hands. I noticed she had a nervous habit of doing things with her hands and fiddling with her hair was one of many.

"I slept like a bear." Jacob replies and gets up as well.

"Ready to eat?" Aurora says and walks bouncily out of the room. I follow her along with Jacob who is smiling at her. He looks at me and then back at her and smiles even more.

"You like her…" He whispers, teasing me. I look at him as we walk down the staircases, pulling my hands out of my pockets.

"No way." I glance at the floor, my hair covering my eyes again. He laughs and we walk into the Great Hall, bunches of kids already sitting at their tables. We join my brother and Teddy and Aurora places herself between me and Jacob. I load up on pastries and cereal and then zillions of owls come flooding in like a tsunami, dropping mail. Fred comes in and drops a big package and a letter on my lap and then flies out of the Hall. I open the latter first and read through it.

'_Dearest Albus. Your mother and I already miss you dearly. Lily has been so lonely since your departure. I'm so proud of you for getting into Gryffindor. I knew you would do fine! So how has school been? Tell me all about the kids you've met, especially that Aurora. She seems like a keeper. Try to be friendly to Professor Neville and his daughter Audrey. And don't forget to use that map and try out the blanket I handed to you. Also, stay away from the brown broth stew. I know it looks good but it's really just liver juice and witch's hair. Stay focused in class and behave yourself!_

_-Dad'_

I smile and fold the letter up and shove it into my pockets before opening the box. Inside was a care package of candy and jokes from Diagon Alley along with a box of mice for Fred. I wrap the box and place it by my feet. Aurora stares at me, watching as I read the letter and look at the contents of the package.

''Who's it from?" She asks politely, tilting her head to the side, her caramel hair falling off her shoulder and to her waist. I looks up at her and sip some of my orange juice before answering.

"My dad. Did you get any mail?"

"No. My dad is always too busy with Quidditch to send me stuff.. so is my mom." She shrugs and bites her toast. The bell rings and everyone begins to get up for class. Jacob, Aurora, and I all walk through the halls to Charms, where the short little Professor Flitwick is standing on his large pile of books. We take our seats at the long joined desks and he begins to talk in an extremely annoying, high-pitched voice. He shows us the proper way to wave the wand, in a flick of the wrist. Then he gives us the spell. We practice a few times, but none seem to manage the correct way to bewitch the feather. The class is dismissed and we all file out, Flitwick looking particularly unhappy.

"Boy, I hope I do better next time we do charms. Flitwick looked like he was going to have an aneurism." Aurora sighs and pulls her long hair into a bun. We walk out of the castle and towards the front entrance where Ms. Hooch is standing with her brooms all lined up. We each stand along-side of one until all the first year students have arrived. I look over at Jacob, to my left, who is licking his lips anxiously. Then I look over at Aurora who seems to know what she's doing since both her parents are in professional Quidditch.

"Now, I want you to take this slow and study. Raise your right left hand over the broom and say,' Up.' " She blows her whistle and I hear a few 'ups.' But nobody's broom has popped up, not even Aurora's.

"Up." My broom shoots up fast, straight into my hand. I widen my eyes and Aurora looks at me, annoyed.

"Up!" She shouts demandingly at her broom and it jolts up. She smiles, pleased with herself. Jacob's broom is still flat on the ground, struggling to pop up. His voice has a hint of annoyance and I chuckle while watching him.

"Up! Up, up!" He starts to raise his voice and heads begin to turn. I stare at the broom on the ground, still struggling to join Jacob's hand. Madame Hooch is watching intently, her green cat-like eyes glowing and her red lips pursed. Finally, the broom jolts up with such speed, when it reaches Jacob's hand, it knocks him backwards. Everyone starts to laugh, including me but I help him back up.

"Now, I want you to mount your brooms, and on the count of three, I want you to kick off the ground, just for a moment. And then land back safely. Understand?" We all nod and mount our brooms. "One… two… three." We all kick off from the ground, hovering. Then I lean forward and touch the ground first, looking like a natural although I have no clue how to do this. Madame Hooch is watching me, an eyebrow raised.

"Albus? I want you to stay here after everyone leaves for lunch." I glance at the floor and Scorpio and his friends laugh. Once all the first years leave and head off to lunch, Madame Hooch picks up a broom.

"Do all that I instructed you to do earlier." I nod.

"Up." It shoots up on the first try. I mount the broom and kick off from the ground, hovering.

"Now, I want you to try flying. Catch this." She takes out a small glass ball from her robe pocket and throws it far up into the air, making it seem invisible. I lean back on my broom and it soars up into the sky, my hair whipping back. I look around and notice it at the far end, nearest the castle. I aim my broom at it and I reach out one arm, grabbing it and flipping over, maintaining my balance. I lean forwards on my broom and it shoots straight downwards at the ground, I jerk the broom up at the last minute and it stops just before I could hit. Madame Hooch comes running towards me, a big smile on her face.

"How would you like to be the new Gryffindor seeker?" I widen my eyes and nod my head, gripping the ball tightly.

"You are excused. The Gryffindor keeper is Ryan Grey, he'll tell you everything." I hop off the broom and she takes it from me. I can't wait to tell dad. He'll be so proud! I run towards the castle entrance, up the huge marble steps and inside the Great Hall. I stop right in front of Aurora who's sitting next to James… and they're talking.

"Hey little brother! So, how'd Flying lessons go?" I shrug and sit down next to Jacob, biting my lip. Of course James would do everything to take her from me. Aurora looks up at me, her green eyes sad.

"Oh come on. Madame Hooch made you stay." James persisted and Aurora glances at him, nudging him to stop.

"She told me I was going to be the next Gryffindor seeker, that's all." I say quietly, prodding my food with my fork.

"What?! Wow brother. Dad will love that!" James said excitedly and lightly punched me on the arm. I nod and excuse myself from the table.

"I have to go get something from my room. I'll meet up with you guys for herbology." Jacob nods absently, stuffing his face with bread. Aurora nods sadly. I walk through the Great Hall and up the changing staircases where Filch is mumbling to himself again. I avoid him and continue walking until I reach the seventh floor corridor. I find the Fat Lady and say the password. I walk through the door slowly and examine the common room. A few kids were sitting on the couches, they must be older. Sixth and seventh years get a bunch of periods off. I walk up the staircases to the boys bedrooms and open my trunk. I was going to write a short letter to dad and write in my new notebook from mom.

_Dear Dad._

_School has been fine so far. I met Professor Flitwick and Madame Hooch. And now guess what? I'm the Gryffindor seeker! And about that Aurora? I don't think she likes me… James has been talking to her a lot lately so I'm just going to lay low with her. My friend Jacob Finnigan is kind of like Uncle Ron. He eats a lot and is really bad with brooms. I'm going to try out the map and blanket tomorrow when we have the whole day off. And dad? Could you possibly send me some tips on how to use my wand and stuff for Quidditch?_

_-Albus_

I give the letter to Fred and I send him off on his way before pulling out my notebook and unlocking it with my key.

I begin to write on the first page.

I've made a few friends. Aurora and Jacob. Jacob really reminds me of Uncle Ron and Aurora reminds me of mum. I like Aurora but I doubt she'd like me. I was told I was going to be the next Gryffindor seeker. I think dad will be really excited once he finds out. I miss everyone at home. Draco's kid Scorpio is going to be mean, I can already tell. He and his two stupid friends, Aero Goyle and Gordon Crabbe. Of course their names are unique too. I have to go now, I have herbology with Professor Longbottom.

-Albus

I shut the red leather bound notebook and lock it before placing both the key and book in my trunk. I walk back down the stairs and out of the common room, feeling a bit less sad. I run into Aurora outside who happened to be looking for me.

"Oh sorry." I say when I run into her.

"Are you okay? You looked sad at lunch?" I nod and we walk down the steps together, the sound of our footsteps echoing.

"Yea, just didn't feel too good that's all." I lie to her, while watching my feet move down the stairs.

"Okay. Your brother James is…" She pauses. Cool? Funny? Awesome?

"Weird." She finished, looking at me with a cute grin. I smile and look up again to see Teddy and Rose making out at the bottom of the steps. Aurora smiles, her eyes wide. We stop walking for a moment to watch them. Teddy and Rose aren't related by blood but are still cousins. Lily and I have a continuous bet going on about them. I bet that they like each other but Lily disagrees. Now, she owes me three galleons. I brush my brown mop off my eyes and Aurora and I continue walking, my sneakers making soft squeaks on the marble floor. We walk out of the castle and to the green houses where all the first years are lining up, talking amongst themselves. I wait patiently until Professor Longbottom opens the glass doors and the kids file in.

"Who here has heard of Apollygon Weeds?" He asks, looking around to see any hands. Audrey's hand is raised proud and tall, her fingers waggling impatiently.

"Yes Audrey?" He asks politely, although you can tell he's annoyed. His daughter obviously knows all this information because he teaches it to her. She opens her mouth and you can see her two top teeth are missing.

"Well, Apollygon weeds are weeds that can cure sicknesses. Just a small vile of juice from one and you are instantly healed from any illness." She says proudly and seriously but it's hard to take her seriously when all her s's are slurred because her top teeth are missing. The whole class laughs and the Professor is trying hard to refrain from laughing as well.

''Thank you Audrey." He grabs a pot with the Apollygon weeds and shows it around to all the class before talking again. "Apollygon weeds can cure any illness from a standard cold to….. A terrible case of blistering athlete's foot." The class erupts into a fit of **ewww's. **I look around the class and notice Scorpio messing around with Aero and Gordon. Aero turns his meaty, bald head in my direction and nudges Scorpio who stares at me. He sneers when I turn away and they go back to fooling around with a weed. I roll my eyes and listen to Neville ramble on about Gillyweed.

"Ahem. Mr. Malfoy? Would you like to share anything about Gillyweed?" Neville calls out Scorpio and his blonde, slicked back head turns to face Professor Longbottom.

"Gillyweed is something you swallow so you can breathe underwater?" Lucky guess.

"Not the best answer but yes, that is the short way to put it. Next time, Mr. Malfoy, pay attention. 10 points from Slytherin." All of Slytherin sighs and glares at Scorpio, who seems to shrink in his seat. Class ends and we all walk over to Hagrid's hut where he is standing outside, his big fluffy hair looking like singed wood. It sticks out in random places and looks burnt.

"Alright. Settle down. We are goin to be doin some studies of magical creatures. Pull out yer books now." We all pull out our Magical Creatures Studies books and open it up to page one: Boggarts. Dad told me about these. He said they showed you your worst fear and then you changed it into something ridiculous.

"Now. I want all you to get in a line. Pull out yer wands." He said gruffly. We got in a line which appeared more like a blob. Everyone pulled out their wands and raised them like Professor Flitwick taught us this morning; in the hand we write with.

"Now practice saying this. Riddikulus." He waved his pretend wand like an idiot.

"Riddikulus." I say quietly to myself and wave my wand with a flick of my wrist. Then Hagrid drags out a huge cabinet, which has something shaking inside. The rattling progresses to get louder and louder until we're all forced to cover our ears.

"Now, I'm going to release the boggart. And you are going to have to say what I just taught you." He opens the bureau and the first person in the line steps up, wand ready. The boggart appears and is in the form of a snake; obviously the person's fear is of snake.

"Riddikulus!" The snake turns into a bobble head, bouncing up and down. Jacob steps up next and it shifts into a shark.

"Riddikulus" His words fumble for a moment but he's able to say it eventually. The shark turns into a wind-up toy shark you put in the water when you go swimming. All the students laugh while Aurora steps up, her hand shaking. The shark transforms into a scene of her falling off her broomstick in flight.

'' Riddikulus!" She yells loudly, obviously infuriated with her fear. The scene of her falling shifts into a puppet girls riding on a witches broom. The students laugh. I step up, extremely nervous. It shifts into the one thing I'm afraid of: Slytherin house. All the Slytherins laugh and point at me.

"Riddikulus." I whisper and the house fades away. Hagrid shuts the door of the bureau before I could see the transformation.

"That's enough for today. Head back to your dorms. I want yer to read pages 1-4 by next lesson." He says and wheels the bureau inside his hut and slams the door shut. Everyone disperses, some going up to the castle and others walking around the campus. Aurora grabs my arm and pulls me up the hill, leaving Jacob.

"Wait, what abou-" I begin to ask.

"No time!" She pulls me up the hill and inside the castle. My heart is racing, it feels like it's going to fall out of my chest. My breathing gets heavier and heavier and she tugs me up the seven flights of stairs and past the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. She finally spots a tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy attempting to train trolls for the ballet. Just opposite of it is a wall. She stands in front of it, her eyes closed but her eyelids still fluttering. Her pink lips pursed tightly as she concentrates. The wall starts to rumble and a big iron door begins to form out of thin air. Once it has finished forming, she pulls the door open slowly, the hinges creaking. I wince at the sound and she pulls me inside before slamming the door shut. I can hear it disappear on the other side. Inside the room is a large window, stretching from the ground, to the ceiling. The glass has handles on both sides and opens up to a balcony. I glance at her. Her eyes are fixated on the door handles. She approaches it cautiously and stretches out her hands, pulling the doors open. She turns back towards me and nods her head, indicating that she wants me to follow her. I walk slowly out of the room and onto the balcony, facing the Black Lake.

"I discovered this place earlier after lunch, just before I ran into you. I wanted to show you." She grasps the balcony bars and looks out at the sea, her long hair being blown in the wind. I do the same and lean on the railing, in awe at the beauty of this school. Dad has always said it was unlike anything he'd ever seen. The lake, the grounds, the castle. I guess you just don't know how beautiful it is until it hits you. I feel something warm and soft touch my hands and I look down to see Aurora's hand touching mine. I look sharply back up at the lake, embarrassed. I've never actually talked or hung out with a girl. This was a first. I guess today, there's a first for everything.


	3. Chapter 3: A plan

Chapter 3: A plan

**I hope you all are enjoying my book so far! It's hard to create a new story line when J.K Rowling wrote so much and ended it all! If you guys have any reviews or ideas for adventures please feel free to tell me! I'd love to hear your thoughts! I'll try to keep a continuous posting going on! Enjoy. Also, this chapter will begin our story adventure and it will have a mixture of some of my favorite stories in one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter stuff! Credit goes to J.K Rowling's brilliancy! **

My heart continues pounding and Aurora wraps her fingers around mine, sheltering the brisk wind from reaching my fingers. A smile spreads across my face and it stays there until she suggests we leave.

"Jacob might be looking for us." I nod, understandingly even though all I want is to stay there as long as possible. We walk off the balcony and out of the room, the door disappearing after us. I had just had a first interaction with a girl other than one in my family. We walk down the hallway, shoulders brushing. The door swings open and we walk inside the common room, Jacob the first to spot us. He's biting on his lip and staring at us, his blue eyes flaming. I glance down at my feet and sit next to him on the couch.

"I'm going upstairs. All that work today has drained my energy. Goodnight." Aurora bids farewell and climbs up the steps to the girl's dormitory. Jacob silently watches her until you can no longer see her. He turns his blonde head in my direction and sets down his Magical Creatures book.

"Sooo? What did you guys do? Kiss?" He makes kissy sounds at me to make me angry. I shake my head no and pull my book out of my bag.

"No we did not. And it's really none of your business what we did." I retort angrily and open up my book to fulfill Hagrid's assignment. After reading the first four pages, I shut my book and walk stiffly up the stairs, Jacob's eyes following me. I guess I was mad at him for prodding but I still wanted to brag about what had happened. Maybe I'll tell him tomorrow after letting off some steam. I change into my white and blue striped pajama pants and a white t-shirt before sliding under the covers, seeking a warm refuge. Sleep quickly takes over me and the next thing I know, everything is dark.

I awake early this morning, my covers halfway off the bed. My flat mates are still asleep but a faint light is shining in from downstairs. I slip on my slippers and walk quietly down the steps, pausing halfway to see who was awake. Nobody was down there except for a young girl with caramel hair who was kneeling on the floor by the fire. She appeared to be whispering but her words were unclear. I walk to the bottom step and approach her carefully but one of the old floorboards squeak. I curse under my breath at the maintenance man who was supposed to fix this. The girl stops talking and turns to see who has disturbed her. It was Aurora and she was talking to the fire. In the fire was a woman's face, though it disappeared before I could make out who it was.

"Oh! Albus, you scared me! I couldn't sleep so I came down here." She explained hastily. I nod my head and sit in one of the plump armchairs, resting my arms on both arm rests. "So how'd you sleep?" I shrug, still groggy.

"Okay, I guess." I watch her as she moves her way over to the couch nearest me, sitting on one of the pillows.

"Good. I was getting restless like I usually do. So I came down here." I nod again. The movement was easy for me to do since it required little effort. But there was something bugging me in the back of my mind.

"Who was that woman, you were talking to just then? In the fire?" I ask curiously, my eyes shifting between the floor and Aurora. Aurora's face goes white and she covers it up easily with a soft snort.

"What woman? There was no woman. You must be seeing things! You should just go back to bed. You'll feel so much more energized after!" She smiles and shoos me off to my dormitory. I slump my shoulders as I walk up the steps. She watches me all the way up and then kneels down on the ground again. I stop walking and peer around the corner to watch her. I knew she was lying. She had started fiddling with her hands like she always does when she's nervous. She pulls out a stone from her pocket and-

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I jump, startled. Aurora must have jumped too because I heard something drop on the wooden floor and a small curse along with the sound of someone scrambling across the ground. I look up to see Jacob perched over me, his blonde hair sticking out in random places, his blue eyes weary.

"Gosh Jacob! You scared the crickets out of me." I whisper and he grins.

"Good." We walk down the stairs to the couches where Aurora is sitting, looking guilty about something, hands in her pockets.

"Jacob Finnigan, don't you ever scare me like that again." She says sternly, eyes on the fire. He chuckles and she stands up from her seat, the couch pillows lifting a little with some of the weight gone. "I'm going to get dressed. I'll meet you in the Great Hall." We nod mutely and she swiftly walks up the steps and round the corner.

"We should get dressed too. I want to get there early before mail." I drag Jacob up the steps and we change quickly into trousers, a white collared shirt, our grey Gryffindor sweaters with the crest of Gryffindor and our sneakers. I tidy up my hair and we walk out of the dorm, down the staircase and out of the common room.

"So, why were you spying on Aurora?" Jacob asks, still prodding me for information. I sigh, shrugging limply as we walk down the fifth flight of stairs.

"Do you always ask so many questions?" I ask, exasperatedly. Jacob nods and we walk into the Great Hall, greeted by the aroma of fresh cinnamon bread and fruit. I sit next to Teddy who is occupied with showing off his talent {Metamorphmagus} with all the older girls at the table. I roll my eyes and bite into my bread, the warm gooey cinnamon melting on my tongue.

"Mmmm." Jacob moans loudly and shoves the whole loaf into his mouth. I laugh and continue eating until Aurora joins us in her casual clothes: Dark skinny jeans, a pink floral top and pink ballet flats. Her long brown hair is in a braid, cascading down her back and her cheeks look flushed as though she's been running.

"Sorry I'm late. A Slytherin boy spotted me leaving the common room and drew his wand out of his pocket. He chased me all the way down the stairs." She sits down and shrinks in her seat, tired. I clench my fists, angry. Whoever messes Aurora messes with me. Jacob notices my fury and tries to calm me down. "Really Albus, I'm fine." I sigh, surrendering. After finishing breakfast, the owls come flooding in again, screeching and dropping various things. I get two letters and open the first one slowly. It's dad's original handwriting scrawled on my parchment.

_Albus. I'm so proud of you for making Seeker! I'll send you your broom tomorrow. I still don't believe James would steal this girl from you. He mentioned liking someone else in his year before leaving but I don't remember her name. Hah! That does sound like Uncle Ron. Just remember to use the blanket in a secret place where nobody can see you. And some tips? I don't have any on the brain for Quidditch except lay low and watch the game so you don't get pummeled. Once you see the golden snitch, charge and don't let anything stop you. And for charms? Read your spell books in the library. I didn't get a head start like Aunt Hermione did so I wasn't caught up until second year. One more thing. Your mom, me, Uncle Ron, Lily, Aunt Hermione and Hugo are all travelling to Romania to visit Uncle Charlie, Aunt Fleur, Uncle Bill and Uncle George. Aunt Fleur just had her baby girl so we're going to see her. Her name is Evangeline Abigail Weasley. So I won't be able to write you. But after that, we're travelling to Grandma's house for Christmas! I love you son, good luck on your first game._

_P.S. Feed Fred, he's looking a bit tired._

_-dad_

I smile and open the next letter, a small letter in the calligraphy of Lily.

_Dearest Alby. I've missed you so. Mum tells me we'll be able to see you during Christmas break but then we'll have to part again. I hope you're having fun there. Dad told me you met a girl. Tell me all about her! Is she nice or pretty? Do you like her? I wish I was there. But mum says I can go next year with Hugo. I wish I could go now but I guess if I go next year, you can help me get to class and help with Charms and astronomy classes. I'm no good at astronomy. It seems like rubbish to me. I just want to grow up and be a great witch just like mum. I miss you dearly Alby. Please do write often! _

_-lily billy_

I smile at her letter and the small lily drawn at the bottom of the page. I tuck both letters into my pockets and excuse myself from the table.

"I'm going upstairs to take a nap." I turn abruptly and walk out of the Great Hall, up the stairs and into the common room. I jump up the stairs to my flat and dig through my trunk to find my map and blanket. I set the parchment on my bed and throw the blanket over me. I walk around the room, my head popping out of the blanket. I walk past a mirror and only see my head. I gasp and stare at my reflection in awe. All of my body was gone except my head which wasn't covered by the blanket. I cover my head as well and notice my head has just disappeared. I know what this is! It's an invisibility cloak. My dad told me about this when he was little. He used it everywhere especially after curfew when you were supposed to be in bed, he, Ron and Hermione would escape the castle in this to visit Hagrid. I grab my map and walk out of my dorm. I was going to test this map out in the room I had visited last night with Aurora. I tip-toe out of the common room and down the corridor to the wall. I close my eyes and think of the place Aurora and I had been in yesterday. The door forms and I pull it open slowly, walking inside and letting the door shut quietly. I wonder what Aurora and Jacob are doing in my absence. It was Friday, after all. First years get Friday's off. I sit on the bench pushed against the wall and take out my map, still covered in the cloak. I tap it with my wand.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I whisper and it unfolds, the ink spreading across the blank parchment. I see McGonagall pacing in her office conversing with Professor Slughorn and Hagrid. I wish it says what the people are saying too, that way I could see everything. I notice Jacob walking aimlessly on the first floor, hovering near a bunch of older Ravenclaw girls. Suddenly I hear the door open and creak shut, a girl with brown hair emerging from the outside. It was Aurora. I watch her as she walks over to the balcony, opening the doors and walking outside. She grabs the similar stone out of her pocket and turns it over in her hands. An old woman appears, huddled over in a rotted out green shawl and grey dress. Hey wiry grey hair in a messy bun.

"Mrs. Bagshot." The old lady whispers, introducing herself. Aurora rolls her eyes and places her hands on her hips.

"Yes Grandma, we talked just this morning. Now, what were you saying about the Slytherin house?" She asks, folding her hands. I hear her mention Slytherin and I become even keener to listening.

"The Slytherin house has been planning for centuries to create an all pure-blood school. Finally, their plans are almost complete. We just need two more purebloods to join in. You, my granddaughter will serve well. Along with that Potter boy. He may not be pure but his intentions are. Anyone with a pure heart and a strong bond in magic will serve well at our new school." Aurora nods greedily. My heart begins to race. So Aurora had been tricking us all along. She wasn't kind and shy like I had thought. She was a true Slytherin, fooling us to believe she was Gryffindor. How the sorting hat overlooked such a vital detail was unclear. But that wasn't the problem. Hogwarts's worst fear was happening and I was one of the only to know about it. Indeed, Slytherin was going to overthrow Hogwarts and create a new school for only Slytherin. I was involved in a new war of the newest generation. Aurora makes Mrs. Bagshot disappear before walking out of the room with me following close behind. I was going to follow her. Then I was going to send an urgent letter to father before he leaves for Romania tonight. I walk stealthily behind Aurora who is walking down into the dungeons. She walks up to the Slytherin common room entrance.

"Salazar Slytherin lives." She recites without blinking and walks inside greeted by loud shouts coming from Scorpius, Aero and Gordon.

"Margaret Bagshot, so lovely to see you." Scorpius says in a charming voice. He was resting on a futon in the corner of the room, Aero and Gordon standing behind him, arms crossed.

"Scorpius! I spoke with Grandma a moment ago. The dream of Salazar Slytherin is almost complete. The last few details are simple. Convert the Potter fool to Slytherin and we will override Hogwarts and these filthy mudbloods." She narrows her green eyes. Who was this Margaret and why was she acting so different from the girl on the train and the girl last night? I continue listening as Scorpius and Margaret converse.

"What shall we do to make this Potter boy join our side? Imperius Curse?" Scorpius says maliciously, grabbing out his wand. I gasp and immediately cover my mouth.

"Who's there?" Margaret shouts, pulling out her wand. I slowly back up and walk out of the common room, running down the hall and up the stairs. I look at my map and find James at Professor Slughorn's office. I approach him slowly only to find him making out with a red headed girl in the corner. She looked like a fourth year. I grab his hair and pull him back. The girl's face is shocked and James tries to grab her arm but she swats it away and storms back to Hufflepuff common room.

"What the!?" James shouts and tries to turn around, whipping his head around so fast he could give himself whiplash.

"James, it's Albus." I whisper and take off my cloak, stuffing it in my bag along with my map after saying, "Mischief managed." James turns around and slaps me on the arm. "Ow, god what was that for?" I yell at him, rubbing my arm.

"Couldn't you tell I was busy?" He begins to walk off but I grab him back.

"Sorry. But listen. You know that girl Aurora?" He nods. "Well she's not Aurora. She's pretending to be. I overheard her talking with the Slytherins. She's Bathilda Bagshot's Granddaughter, Margaret Bagshot. She's a pureblood Slytherin. She and the rest of the Slytherin house are planning to override Hogwarts and convert it into an all pureblood school just like Salazar Slytherin intended to do when he came here. They are almost complete too. All they need is me. They're planning to use the imperius curse on me to make me evil or whatever." I say quickly, James' face shocked.

"Are you sure?" I nod.

"Positive."

"Okay, first, we need to tell dad. Then we need to tell Professor McGonagall." He stands up and I do the same.

"But, what if they don't believe us?" James shrugs and leads the way to McGonagall's office, the Lion stairwell not spinning.

"What's the password?" James shrugs and I widen my eyes.

"Unknown." He whispers and I roll my eyes at his cockiness.

"So what did you think was going to happen? Just waltz right up to the headmaster's office and think, oh! I'm so handsome! The stairwell will just appear just like the line of girls I have waiting for me every second of the day." I place a hand on my hip like a girl and pretend to bat my long lashes.

"No. Well, I do think I'm handsome but that's not the issue here is it?" I nod my head dramatically.

"Well? Think of passwords! Chocolate frogs? Animagus? "The stairwell appears and James saunters up the steps followed by me. Professor McGonagall is perched at her desk, scribbling away, her attention focused on her piece of parchment. I clear my throat and she looks up, surprised.

"Boys? How did you get in here?" She asks, standing up and smoothening out her green robes.

"I guessed the password." James says proudly, taking credit for my work again.

"Well, good for you Mr. Potter. What do you need?" She slides her square spectacles up her nose and looks at them with her pursed lips.

"We're here to talk to you about Salazar Slytherin."

**Sorry I left it off there, it was getting long and yea. I hope you like the twist; I promise it'll get more interesting as we progress. If you have any reviews, please tell me although PM me if you really dislike it that way only I can read it! Thank you and I hope you like it so far!**


End file.
